Maak Er Wat Van!
'Maak Er Wat Van!' (''Make Something Out of It!) features sixty minutes of "talking, singing, watching, tinkering, smelling, playing, listening, thinking and feeling" with Bert and Ernie. The material on this record was never used on the TV show. Right in the middle of the Bert and Ernie Theme Song, Bert has to go to the bathroom. When he returns, trouble begins: Bert wants to read his newest book of Zipje and Zopje stories (a present from Uncle Rudolf), but Ernie would rather play the trumpet. When Ernie offers to help him turn the page (because Bert is too busy putting his fingers in his ears), he accidentally tears it out of the book... to which Bert threatens to make an ugly scratch on Rubber Duckie. But they forget about their fight when singing a song about what to do with your old toys when they're broken. Bert shows Ernie how to make a musical instrument out of paper, and Ernie demonstrates how to make a kazoo from a comb. They discuss what makes them happy or sad, and Bert reads his Zipje and Zopje story out loud. Sadly, he has to stop, because it's his turn to do the groceries. While Bert is out the door, Ernie tells the kids at home how to make paper snow, which he throws all over Bert when he comes back in. This leads to a discussion and a song about the weather. Bert tells Ernie he slipped on a banana peel, and Ernie tells him about the day he fell down and could not get up anymore. Inspired by the term "Always look on the bright side", Ernie uses a football and a flashlight to see how the sun revolves around the earth. At the end of the album, Bert and Ernie tell the story of their silly friend Oscar the Grouch. They would love to be his friends, but he always hides whenever they come near him. During the song, Oscar comes in to wait for Grover, who invited him for a playdate. Track listing Side One #'Song:' Bert en Ernie lied (Bert & Ernie Song) #'Sketch:' Een Raar Begin (A Weird Start) #'Sketch:' Ernie Speelt Trompet (Ernie Plays the Trumpet) #'Sketch:' Per Ongeluk Of Expres? (Accidentally or On Purpose?) #'Song:' Maak er wat van! (Make Something Out of It!) #'Sketch:' De Papierofoon (The Paperophone) #'Sketch:' Verdrietig En Blij (Happy and Sad) #'Song:' Vrolijke gezichten (Happy Faces) #'Sketch:' Zipje En Zopje Op De Noordpool (Zipje and Zopje at the North Pole) #'Song/Sketch:' Boodschappen doen (Grocery Shopping) Side Two #'Sketch:' Wat Een Rommel! (What a Mess!) #'Sketch:' Bert Praat Met Een Duif (Bert Talks to a Pigeon) #'Sketch:' Wat Is Mist? (What Is Fog?) #'Song:' Wat een weer! (Such Weather!) #'Sketch:' Bert Glijdt Uit (Bert Slips) #'Song:' Vallen en opstaan (Falling Down and Getting Up) #'Sketch:' De Wereldbol (The Globe) #'Sketch:' Ernie Doet Proeven (Ernie Is Experimenting) #'Song:' Waarom waarom waarom (Why Why Why) #'Song:' De ballade van Oscar Mopperkont (The Ballad of Oscar the Grouch) Cast *Paul Haenen as Bert and Grover *Wim T. Schippers as Ernie and Oscar Music * Guimbarde-ensemble directed by J.P. van Mechelen Other releases Image:Maken.jpg| WSP 1983 WSPC 16021 Image:Maakerwatvan2.jpg‎| WSP 1987 WSPCD 16021 Production credits *Direction and written by Paul Haenen, J. Plafond, and J.P. van Mechelen *Musical Direction by J.P. van Mechelen *Produced for Vrido by Ellen Jens *Final Editing by Anneliese de Vries Trivia * This is the fifth Bert and Ernie album, and the fourth album for which Paul Haenen and Wim T. Schippers wrote their own material. * Oscar is a completely different character on the Bert and Ernie albums. Instead of a grouch, he is a shy monster who happens to like dirt. Although Wim T. Schippers does Oscar's voice on this album and a few others, he is not Oscar's official voice person. Around the time this album was made, Oscar did not appear on Sesamstraat very often. Wim T. tried to make him sound like Sjef Poort, who performed Oscar on Verloor Mijn Koekie in de Disco, giving him a more nasal voice. Nowadays, Oscar is a regular character on Sesamstraat, with a low gruff voice performed by voice actor Hans Boskamp. * The cover of this album reuses the photo from the 1977 release of Sesame Street 2. * The CD edition has a few edits whenever the word 'record album' is mentioned. This leads to a few strange cuts in the script: Bert spends three seconds in the bathroom! * The song "Maak er wat van" was used in the Dutch 1986 TV series Plafond over de vloer, written by Wim T. Schippers. In Episode 6, "De verloren dochter", Jacques Plafond (also played by Wim T. Schippers) is alone in his radio studio and puts on a record. While "Maak er wat van" is playing, Plafond crazily dances to the song. * The same song was also used in Wim T. Schippers' 1989 TV series "We zijn weer thuis". In Episode 1.1, "Bloot eigendom", the song is playing on the radio during a flashback in which Karel van der Hoed dies at his son Thijs' 8th birthday party. This is an anachronism, because in the series Thijs is a guy in his twenties. The song however was first released only six years before the series began. See also *Sesamstraat discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Maak Er Wat Van